escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Canada in the Retro WWW Song Contest/draft
|National selection event = Internal selection |ESC apps = 48 |ESC first = |ESC last = |ESC best = 1st: , , , , |ESC worst = 26th: }} Canada has participated in the Retro WWW Song Contest thirty-eight times, debuting in the and participating onwards, although having been relegated from competing in the and . The country has won the contest four times, for the first time in the and ten editions later in the ; both times the victory was brought by Avril Lavigne. Bryan Adams achieved the country's third victory in the , beating Lavigne's previous high score. Shania Twain, whom was originally intended to represent Canada in the , gave the country its 4th victory in the , though with the lowest amount of points. Alannah Myles gave Canada its fifth victory ten editions later in the . On average, Canada achieves 8th place and receives 85 points, also receiving 2 sets of 12 points, as of the 50th edition. Canada is also ranked third among the countries with the most victories, just behind Germany and United States. History Prior participation Retro WWWSC 24 debut Contestants ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place Waiting list Charting By province Bold signifies a victory, whilst italics signify a runner-up. Some media sources also stated their backlash that only 5 of 13 provinces and territories had representatives in 30 editions. However, CTV defended themselves, stating "We don't have certain criteria for a singer to be picked. If we feel that the song from the artist is of good quality, then that's enough for us to pick and send them. If we focused on diversity rather than quality, then our results would not look as good. With British Columbia, having debuted in the 4th edition and being sent 2 more times since then, we do not intend to exclusively stick to the big 5 provinces, of course. When the time or song is right, we will give another province a chance to shine - sooner than later." Meanwhile, 77% of Canada's acts originate from either Ontario or Quebec, but for obvious reasons. On 23 August 2018, media reported of rumors that CTV were seeking Nova Scotian singer to represent the nation for the 58th edition. This would not only mark the province's debut, but also mark the first new province in 13 editions. However, CTV stated, "At this time, we are focusing on a fulfilling result for our contestant in the forthcoming edition. Until the next edition in question, we are not starting our selection process." Despite these rumors, an Ontarian artist was sent for the 11th time. However, CTV stated that "a debut of a province would not be so far off," confirming the earlier rumors, but rumored for the wrong edition. On 12 December 2018, CTV finally confirmed that a Nova Scotian singer would represent the nation in the first edition of 2019. This would mark the first provincial debut since the 45th edition. Ultimately, Nova Scotia finally made its provincial debut in the 72nd edition, and surpassed Alberta to become the 5th highest-scoring province in the country. By language By type/act By artist Best result by province Provincial debuts Chance of top 5 by province Format of selecting entries * Hits (#24-25, 28, 30, 33, 35-36, 38, 40, 47-48; 11 editions) ** Hits have been used the most editions given the high results they achieve. However, they were temporarily scrapped after #40 to give more chances for not so popular songs. * Unpopular songs (#26, 31, 39, 45, 49; 5 editions) ** Unpopular songs haven't been used so much, but are sent for the discovery of not-so-known songs. * songs (#27, 29, 46; 3 editions) ** Idol songs were sent for an failed attempt for a revival, but were scrapped due to low results. They were revived in #46, though this time to give it another try. Eva Avila also represented Canada with a post-show single. Canada placed 17th in #46, and it was therefore announced that the format would be permanently discontinued. * Low-charted songs (#34, 41-44; 4 editions) ** Songs which have had limited charting were first sent in #34, but scrapped until being used for 3 consecutive editions from #41 to #44. Awards and nominations Hostings It was previously stated that should Canada win the contest again after #49, it would be held in a new province rather than Ontario, Quebec or Saskatchewan; a bidding process would be set up for the eligible 7 provinces and 3 territories. Commentators and spokespersons broadcasted the Retro WWW Song Contest from the 23rd contest up until the 31st and averaged 1.95 million viewers during its broadcasts. After Canada was relegated from the 32nd, and a continued decrease in ratings, CTV announced that the broadcast would move to . However, the broadcaster stated that in the event of a victory, the broadcast would return to the main CTV channel. CTV Two negotiated with Céline Dion in hopes for her return, which was success. Despite Dion's participation, the broadcast only managed to score 1.76 million viewers, 1.20 million less than Dion's participation in the second edition. As a result, a big search was made for Canada's tenth participation, which ended in Canadian pop-rock singer Amanda Marshall representing the nation. Previous winner Avril Lavigne was also appointed as the voting spokesperson, showing the broadcaster's dedication. The contest saw a decrease of viewers with 1.62 million viewers watching the contest. Once again, the contest saw a decrease for the eleventh edition with only 1.49 million viewers tuning in. CTV Two announced that for the 12th participation, a "dance hit" would represent the nation. The 37th contest saw Canada achieve second place, the nation's highest placing in nine editions. This is also resulted in a 2.26 million viewership; the highest in six editions. However, CTV stated that reaching two million viewers could just be an one-edition special, and that "if this number were to surpassed in the following edition, the contest would return to CTV." It was shortly announced that Lara Fabian would join Rick Mercer to commentate the 37th edition, a move which was considered a guarantee for a CTV-switch. Hours later, it was also confirmed that both Mercer and Fabian would present the Canadian points as the spokespeople. With famous Canadian singer-songwriter Shania Twain representing the nation, the buzz was reported to be "the highest" since Céline Dion representing Canada in its 24 debut. Due to the buzz, CTV announced that both CTV and CTV Two would broadcast the contest simultaneously, and that should the ratings pass the 2.26 million mark, the contest would permanently return to CTV. These plans were subsequently cancelled when Canada was relegated from the 37th edition, due to not announcing Twain's entry in time. CTV later stated that the contest would remain in CTV Two as evident by the poor ratings caused by the Canadian withdrawal. Due to the controversy, Canada had automatically secured its spot for the next edition, though CBC stated that Twain would no longer be representing the country. It was soon announced that the only Canadian winner Avril Lavigne would represent the country being the tenth anniversary. Her song was then revealed as her not-so-charting pop-rock ballad "Keep Holding On". Once again commentated by Rick Mercer, Amy Sky will return to the contest as a spokesperson. Canadian commentator from 27 onwards (at the time having commentated 12 contests) announced that he would depart from the show after the 50th edition (which would probably be his 22nd). He added, "Since I started commentated on this wonderful contest I had a goal to make it more known here, and I think I have done this. Doing this every month however is some work and I cannot stay forever, so I believe it would be best for me to give someone else the chance. Don't worry now though, I will still commentate ten more contests before I go, we can promise a great 50th anniversary show to depart me where I will reveal my successor on live television." Following #40, Canada only reached the top 10 once in 5 occasions, also placing worst score since #35, 10th place. This is compared to editions 36 to 40, where Canada won twice and always placed in the top 5. Commentator Mercer stated that he "hoped Canada would win once more before his leave after #50; also a first win for an Awards Edition." As of then, Canada had only one entry registered in the Awards Edition (although a Third Places debut), with just 4 left in the decade; typically, 3 entries would be nominated. Mercer also confirmed that the one (pending) nomination had secured his final (regular) commentator gig for Retro at the Awards Edition. Despite this statement, CTV announced on 6 May 2018 that Rick Mercer was signed on to commentate up until the 52nd edition, where he will step down his role and announce on-air and introduce the new commentator, who will start their first work in the last 5 minutes of the broadcast. Mercer added that "an exciting plan was in motion", but refused to reveal any more details. He also explained that "he was ready to depart, but after a meeting with bosses, agreed to stay on for two editions, to help utilize the plan in motion." This plan was subsequently delayed due to "prior commitments", however Mercer stated that he "would not be up to staying on for even more editions, as he had already planned his exit." CTV announced that a result of his exit, that would return as a commentator, making it his first time commentating since the 26th edition (although having been a spokesperson in the 25th, 40th and 49th to 50th editions). It was confirmed after the 53rd edition that Trebek would return for his "final commentating work" in the 54th edition, and the long-awaited commentator switch would then occur. This also marked the first time Trebek commentated more than one edition, consecutively. On 19 June 2018, CTV announced that they had ordered an after-show to take place following the fifty-fourth edition of the contest. The hour-long after show would see 's return, throwing back to his time commentating the contest, see "surprise cameo appearances," as well as introduce his successor. This was later confirmed to be taking place from a Slovenian studio. The 55th edition of the contest would not only mark Canada's 30th appearance, but feature the takeover in the commentating booth, following Rick Mercer's 24 editions of commentating (as well as Alex Trebek's 4 editions and Bryan Adams' 2 editions). CTV stated that "a number of surprises were being planned to celebrate 30 editions of Canada in the contest." On 1 July 2018, CTV confirmed that two-time winner was undoubtedly the choice to become Canada's 30th spokesperson; Lavigne previously was the spokesperson in #34 and #39. Previous winners Bryan Adams and Shania Twain were also confirmed to return "in some capacity." However, no comment was made towards current contest winner and this contest runner-up Celine Dion, leading to rumors of her clashing schedule meaning she would not appear. On 14 July 2018, it was revealed that would be Canada's new commentator, being the reason why the show took place in a Slovenian studio. Smulders also stated that, "Achieving the worst ever result is a big disappointment. But on the other hand, it'll only prepare us to do better in the future. After all, it's not like we can do much worse than this. But I stand by Robin Sparkles." See also *Canada in the WWW Song Contest